Talk:Bakugan Wiki/Archive1
Interwikilinks Hi, you're able now to add the interwikilinks to the German and Spanish wiki. Just put in de:Pagename or es:Pagename, and for the mainpage you just add de: es:. Interwikilink means a link to a page with the same content, just in another language. I hope you'll use that feature! Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, we'll try to interwiki some articles. –koisuru (talk) 17:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) An idea (Moved to Project talk:Guidelines) Poll Is the poll on the main page ever going to change? What about a monthly poll?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 01:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : (The guideline talk may not be the appropriate place to discuss this) : Do you already know how it works? If you want to, change it then. I can't think of any more polls. –koisuru (talk) 02:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Newly changed... It should include more than just the main pages imo. Mattwo 04:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) G Power I have three Bakugans which dont have any g power figures on them is this common or is it a fault? 11:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :This is for main page stuff. But yes, unless they are traps, it's a fault.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 14:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Blog position May I suggest that you put the news/blogs down into the columns (thus moving up the rest of the content) rather than having them sprawled across the whole page at the top? Right now the visible page when you first come to the wiki is just the banner and a bunch of blog comments... -- Wendy (talk) 23:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Wish I knew how. Do you know? (If what I'm thinking is correct)Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::How's that?? Actually it could be on either side but for the current content the length of each column worked best this way; still the various sections could all be rearranged however you want them. -- Wendy (talk) 00:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! That's exactly the way I was thinking you meant.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New Featured Page What Do you think about a new featured Article? I think we could feature something out of the "Great Articles" category like Ingram or Masquerade. I also think we should find some way to note that an article has been featured already, like put a star on top of its page like on the main wiki. Attribute (talk) 01:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) are you going to change the voteing pole? :It's only been a couple of weeks, and it's not really that important.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers DVDs Can an admin here add "List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers DVDs" to the monoco sidebar menu under the "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" tab? I'm not an admin, so that page is blocked from me adding it. DranzerX13 (talk) 13:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, no its not. Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 13:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Question:'Poll What about a new poll? Main Page structure I sugest Making a table or template for the newsfeed, therefore the Main Page will have a more neat structured look 04:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) aka. IngramMKII THIS IS NOT SPARTA!?! I AM LOST_T 04:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Season? Please replace any mention of a series being called a season. Bakugan is the franchise not the series, a series is not a season. This isn't digimon where the dub series were called seasons... >.> Mattwo (talk) 17:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Change poll Can we change the poll its getting kinda old.Gamekid Dan 01:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :We change it about every month.Abce2|''Free lemonade''''only 25 cents!'' 01:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC)